With the progress of technology, portable discs with high data capacity have been broadly applied in people's daily life, which results in the frequent use of disc devices simultaneously.
To access the data on a disc with the prior art, the disc is required to be rested specifically on a designed place of a tray such as a disc depression, and is guided into a CD-ROM through the support of the tray. After the disc moves into the CD-ROM, a holding device and a turntable together clip the disc solidly so that the function of read or write the data can be executed by rotating the disc.
Nevertheless, when the disc is not placed on the proper location and is already led into the CD-ROM by the tray, the disc might get stuck inside the CD-ROM. If the stuck situation really occurs and the holding device and the turntable still compel the disc to rotate, the surface of the disc is likely to be scraped under the rotation with the result that the disc is damaged too seriously to ever access the data on it.
In addition, in order to meet the particular requirements of the system assembly, CD-ROMs might need to be installed into the computer erectly. However, such installation method also increases the probability of unstable disc-holding capability or unsuccessful disc placement during accessing data on the disc.